Sanguisuga
by Dracoismyredkryptonite
Summary: A Draco vampire story where I show another side of Draco, and he is in love with Hermione.  I suck at these summary things.  It is rated M just in case.  If you read this please review.  Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

Sanguisuga

I woke up in a cold sweat. It was pitch black in my room, but as I looked around I realized I could see everything as if it were daylight.

_**What the fuck?! **_I thought to myself, getting up and walking to the bathroom. I flipped on the light, and immediately flinched. The flood of light glared painfully off the mirror above the sink. As a reflex, my hand shot out and flipped the switch back down. Cool, calm, relaxing, comfortable darkness engulfed the room, and I loved it. Upon finishing using the loo and washing my hands, I cupped them beneath the steady flow of refreshingly cool water and splashed my face generously with it several times, until the drops of water were glistening silver on my skin from the moonlight that filtered in through the doorway. I studied my reflection in the mirror, my frosty hair was lighter then normal almost a pure white and hung down in my face, my silver blue eyes were noticeably more silver, my usually porcelain toned skin was like lightest marble. I attempted a smirk, which I just barely managed. I knew I was avoiding the truth, running from the logic like it was out to get me. Yet, my thoughts kept racing and I knew I wasn't going to be able to evade the knowledge of what I had become for very much longer. The thing is, I was already getting hungry.

_**I'm still Draco Malfoy, **__I thought to myself. I could feel my logical side smirking at this idea, because I was only half right of course. _With resignation, I faced my new reality head on, ignoring completely my feeble excuses. _**I'm still Draco, but I've been changed.**_

_Flashback_

I apparated in an alley across from the Madonna Fountain in Verona, Italy about 3 seconds after my mum did. I had only agreed to join her on this trip to visit my auntie Lenora, because I was curious to see Verona for myself. Although I was raised a pureblood wizard, I developed a love for Shakespeare and Poe ever since 3rd year when I was first exposed to them in the required muggle course. I had only ever trusted my mum with this secret of mine, if father ever found out he would quite literally torture me to death. I would never mention it at Hogwarts either, I had a reputation to protect after all. I know Hermione would never let me live it down, so any time I considered telling someone all I had to do was picture Granger making fun of me and the compulsion would quickly pass. Granger was feisty and brilliant, which I found a rather hot combination. Not that I would ever tell her that.

I met my mum and auntie Lenora at the fountain in the center of the little square. Lenora spent the rest of the day showing us all the sights. Later that night, unaware I was being watched from nearby shadows, I broke away from the pair of them and started looking for a perfect place to write my next poem. I was walking for only a few minutes when I came to something inspired. It was the "real" balcony of Juliet. With a true smile, I sat crossed – legged on the short curb across the narrow street facing her balcony. I pulled my pen and small notebook out of my right back pocket of my black slacks. I had to blend with the muggles of course. I bent over the pages and began writing a long poem about a girl with incredible eyes, who was very clever, an untold beauty that only grew each year, a girl with wavy brown hair, a girl with spirit, and a forbidden love. By the time I checked the town clock, I realized that I had been writing for over 3 hours. Smiling briefly at nothing, I stood and concealing my notebook in my pocket again, I started the slow trek back. I was passing the Arca de Cansignorio, (the Della Scala family cemetery), when I actively noticed I was being followed. With a brief glance up at the equestrian Cangrande Sculpture sitting on its pyramid, and a quiet beseeching of Merlin, I was through the front gate running between head stones and smaller sculptures, searching for a place to wait out my stalker. Now was an excellent time for me to curse the misfortune of having left my wand at Lenora's. I decided to hide behind a small sculpture depicting an angel welcoming a baby angel into heaven. Noticing it was wide enough and tall enough for me to crouch behind, I waited there. Peering out from between the two angels, I tried to catch a glimpse of my pursuer, without success. An unwelcome fog had rolled in, and was too thick for me to see anything past the statue. That's when I heard it; a flapping sound like hundreds of books speedily flipping their pages at once. I looked up, and hundreds of them descended upon me. In that moment I knew true pain. I screamed as they tore into my flesh with their razor sharp teeth; holding onto my skin, clothes and hair as I thrashed about trying to fend them off. I was losing too much blood, I grew faint.

00000000000000000000000000

The next thing I remember was waking up in auntie Lenora's flat, with both women surrounding me. I tried to speak, but my throat was aching and raw. My mum handed me a foul smelling potion, which I consumed in one disgusting gulp. I scowled at the cup, wiping my mouth with the back of my right hand.

"How did I get here? How long was I asleep?" I asked them both, weakly. My mum reached down to hold my hand.

"I did a locator spell on you when you'd been missing for 6 hours. It led me to the graveyard, and I immediately apparated us both back." She said.

"You gave us quite the scare, you know. You haven't been conscious for a week. We almost thought we'd lost you, after I heard about those freak attacks with the migrating bats." Lenora told me, handing me a butter beer and a large handful of chocolate frogs.

_**Bats? **__I thought to myself. __**That's a bit loony. **_I looked down at my hands then and spotted tons of little pinpricks all over my hands and arms that were just beginning to heal.

End Flashback

I heard a sound that snapped me back to the present. The heavy front door had just slammed shut. My stomach rumbled, and I couldn't stop myself from smirking. Lucius was home.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry about the misleading cliffie in the last chapter, but I couldn't resist a little foreshadowing. Buttons are fun to push, so you should push the review button… ::grin:: Thank you to everyone who does read this story, even if you didn't review your time spent here is appreciated.

BTW: I do not own the Potterverse or anyone you recognize from it. Although, owning Draco… hmm…

On with the show.

**Chapter 2: Not A Whipping Boy**

Draco walked into the rather large kitchen, fully done in green and silver, in honor of Slytherin of course. Lucius was just setting down his briefcase on the green marble island counter. His snowy hair fell evenly to his shoulders, his face and azure eyes hardened at the sight of his son, Lucius' mouth forming an instant scowl. He noticed that Draco was much paler than usual and that there was an almost silvery sheen to his skin. Draco rummaged for something in the refrigerator, the door obscuring him momentarily from view. This was the first time he had seen his son since Draco returned from Italy with Narcissa two days earlier. Lucius cleared his throat in an obvious way. Draco leisurely emerged from behind the fridge door. He put the glass of chilled red wine to his lips, the liquid like rubies; he raised an eyebrow at Lucius. When he drained the contents of the tall wine glass, he set it gently next to the sink, before focusing his now more silvery eyes on Lucius.

"You are turning 18 tomorrow, so I think instead of a normal celebration, we should take you directly to the Dark Lord so that he can bestow upon you your special present. Don't you agree?" He asked, staring into Draco's eyes. Draco met his gaze defiantly.

"I'm not getting the dark mark, Father, and you know it." Draco answered coldly. Lucius slowly advanced on Draco. He stood there watching his father approach him, not moving or even breaking the gaze although he knew what was coming.

"I must not have heard you correctly, why don't you tell me again?" Lucius said, stopping less than a foot away from him. Draco continued to return Lucius' glare, with an exaggeratedly calm expression.

"You know exactly what I said." Draco answered. Lucius' eyes narrowed further into mere slits, as he raised his cane and hissed at his son.

"You dare to challenge me. You think because you are my son that I will not perform the Unforgivables on you?! You are a fool! I will not let anyone or anything ruin me, as your stubbornness will get me killed. Not even my only heir." Lucius spit out at him. His fury was evident in every syllable of his words, and his entire body was shaking with rage. Draco was stood as unaffected as ever.

Lucius grabbed Draco's arm roughly and led him downstairs to the torture room. Draco didn't make a single sound, except for the thud when his father flung him to the cement floor. Draco's fore arm was scratched from the impact, but as he stood facing Lucius, no one noticed how quickly the wound had stopped bleeding. Lucius raised his cane, giving Draco an uncharacteristically pleading expression.

"Draco, don't force my hand. I want you to follow in my footsteps one day, son. Just do what is required of you now, and worry about the rest later." Lucius soothed, in an attempt to sway his decision. Lucius had never spoken that way to Draco before, he only insulted him. Draco, however, was smarter than his father gave him credit for. He saw right through what the older man said, to what he was trying to accomplish. Draco flashed his trademark smirk. For a moment, Lucius thought he got the exact reaction he was hoping for.

"Do what you have to, Father. No matter what you do, I neither can nor want to be a death eater." Draco said. Lucius had to use a considerable amount of will power upon hearing this, to not allow his jaw to drop in surprise.

"Why?" Lucius was reduced to asking. Draco's eyes glittered brilliantly for a second, with the feeling of finally getting something off his chest.

"Because Father, the only person I truly hate is you." Draco told him. That did it. Lucius' eyes went cold, his face blank and expressionless. He raised his cane, and advanced for a - quick as the snake his was – first strike against his son. Lucius' heavy emerald encrusted silver cane connected with Draco's exposed chest leaving an ugly red welt, which instantaneously began bleeding. Draco stood his ground, ignoring the blood, refusing to make a sound, fall, or even back away. Malfoys didn't do that. He remained stood watching Lucius. Even more infuriated that Draco was not letting his pain show, he set his cane to the side and drew his wand.

"_Crucio!_" Lucius flung the Unforgivable Curse at Draco. Amazingly, through sheer force of will, Draco was still standing although his face betrayed the pain he was feeling. His normally flawless face was screwed up in agony and becoming alarmingly slick with a cold sweat. Lucius smiled, delighting in Draco's torture.

'_**He deserves it, the stupid little prat!' **_Lucius thought to himself. _**'The nerve of that pathetic boy trying to get me killed for his hard headedness. Like hell.' **_Lucius finished his mental conversation with himself, releasing Draco from the curse.

"Be a death eater, Draco." He commanded. "You can still end this." He said. Draco was doubled over, panting hard, his hair matted to his head.

"I will not." Draco responded coldly, struggling himself back into a straight posture. Lucius shrugged at him briefly.

"You did this to yourself then, did you not?" He stated dismissively. If Draco heard him, he gave no indication. Pocketing his wand, Lucius decided he would rather a hands - on approach. He punched Draco several times dealing at least a few broken ribs. Still no noise from Draco, nor did he fall.

'_**Fine,' **_Lucius thought, _**'have it your way then.' **_Lucius hit Draco in the cheek with his right fist, shattering his cheekbone and leaving a deep cut on his cheek the exact size and shape of the emerald and diamond Malfoy crest ring. Draco was dropped to the ground with this blow. Lucius waited, observing his son. Draco was on his hands and knees, facing down with his bare back to his father. He was coughing up blood. Lucius, having grown tired of waiting for a reaction, kicked Draco in the spine, sending him sprawling out onto the floor and shattering the vertebrae in the middle of his back. Lucius waited again. Draco still refused to make any sound, yet Lucius could tell he was in excruciating pain, there was blood pooling all around him. He was most assuredly going to die. That was the moment when Lucius noticed something a bit odd. The blood had stopped pouring out of Draco, and seemed to be far less than it should've been for all the broken bones the boy now had. Lucius almost understood, but it still would've been too late. Draco was pushing himself back on his heels. Draco looked up at his father through his hair, his pure silver eyes glowing slightly. Lucius was blinking in disbelief; Draco's face was restored to its usual perfection. All his wounds were gone and had left not even the barest trace. For only the second time in his long life, Lucius was afraid. (The first time was when Voldemort returned.) Draco stood up slowly, keeping his eerily beautiful eyes on his father's. Draco reaches out with unnatural speed, catching Lucius by his wrist as he was bringing up the cane for another blow. Lucius tries to pull out of his grasp, but was upset to discover the grip was bone crushingly vise – like. The more he tried to twist away, the more he resulted in hurting himself. Giving up, Lucius only stood there trying feebly to catch his breath. Draco smirked.

"Goodbye, Father." His voice was soft and emotionless. Lucius was pondering what exactly was meant by that remark, when Draco pulled him forcibly into an embrace.

'_**What in the bloody he-----?' **_Lucius thought, before interrupted by a searing pain that started at his neck and seemed to pierce through his very soul. Draco was sucking Lucius dry, and simultaneously felt the hunger which had been tormenting him slowly become sated.


End file.
